


Gabrily, Anna and Christopher

by imherongraystairstrash



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherongraystairstrash/pseuds/imherongraystairstrash
Summary: I have zero creativity when it comes to naming fics, I'm sorryyy. Anyway, this is about little Anna and Kit being chaotic and Gabriel and Cecily just trying to have some "alone" time (which is never, lol)
Relationships: Anna Lightwood & Gabriel Lightwood, Cecily Herondale & Anna Lightwood, Cecily Herondale & Anna Lightwood & Christopher Lightwood & Gabriel Lightwood, Cecily Herondale & Christopher Lightwood, Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Christopher Lightwood & Gabriel Lightwood
Kudos: 21





	Gabrily, Anna and Christopher

Cecily and Gabriel were supposed to be training, but instead they were kissing furiously up against a wall. Gabriel was gliding his hands up and down Cecily’s body, and she was trying very hard to keep from moaning in pleasure. It was so rare they had a moment to themselves that, when they did, it was like they were two stars that could not be put out. Cecily felt like she was sixteen again.

“MAM!” A child yelled from a distance.

They broke apart and looked toward the closed door. When nothing else came, Cecily turned Gabriel’s head back to her.

“It’s probably nothing.” She said. Children weren’t exactly known for distinguishing emergencies from something that is not so urgent.

Gabriel’s eyes drifted toward the door before coming back to meet Cecily’s and nodded.

He leaned in and they were kissing once more. Cecily intertwined her hands at the nape of his head. Gabriel lifted her so that she rested on his hips. She began running her fingers through his soft, curling hair. 

“PAPA!” Another yell sounded. “MAM! COME QUICK!” 

Cecily sighed and let her forehead fall on Gabriel’s shoulder. She felt him shrug it so that her head bounced lightly against his neck. 

“Let’s see what’s the matter.” 

Cecily lifted up her head, kissed him quickly, and put her hands on his shoulders. He let her slide down to the ground, his hands lingering on her hips. 

“They better be calling for something important.” Cecily said.

… 

It was, in fact, important.

“By the angel,” Gabriel breathed, his grip tightening around Cecily’s hand.

“What are you two doing?!” 

“We got stuck!” Anna yelled down. 

Stuck indeed. Gabriel and Cecily’s toddlers were clinging on the ceiling beams. Anna was standing, hands spread out to keep her balance. Kit was sitting down behind her, playing with a stuffed toy. 

“Yes, darling, we can see that,” Cecily said.

Gabriel simply opened and closed his mouth in surprise. “H-how?”

Cecily shrugged, “I have no clue, but we should probably find a way to get them down before they get hurt.”

“Good idea.” Gabriel said, bending down to lift her up.

Cecily, not having realized what Gabriel was doing, flailed when he picked her up. 

“GABRIEL!”

“Sorry,” he said, wincing. 

Once Cecy found her balance, she reached up to grab the wood beam that ran across the ceiling. 

“A little bit higher,” she said, and Gabriel lifted her higher. A bit too high, as she ducked out of the way to avoid getting hit on the head. She held back a laugh. She loved him so much. 

Cecy put her palms facedown on the wood and hoisted herself up, swinging a leg over on the beam, so that she was straddling it. She tried not to look down as she got to her feet, and began escalating the walls, making her way to the old chandelier that was close by. Gabriel followed from below, ready to catch her if, on the unexpected occasion, she fell. 

“Mama!” Anna called.

“Hello, bach.” she smiled.

Cecily stood back and ran down the beam, flinging herself onto one of the chandelier’s rungs. She swung on the chandelier, gaining impulse by swinging her legs, and flung herself to the other side, landing in a crouch. She caught Anna’s gaze. 

“If you ever try that,” she told her daughter, “I will hang you from your legs.”

Anna nodded, wide-eyed.

Cecily smiled and began crossing the distance between them. 

Soon, she got close enough that Anna came running to her. Cecily caught her in her arms and kissed the top of her head. 

She cradled Anna’s lithe body against her own before looking at her sternly in the eyes.

“Do you want to explain to me why you and your brother are on the ceiling boards?”

“We were getting Bunny.” Anna said. 

Cecily sighed.

Bunny is a stuffed animal that Gideon and Sophie gifted Anna with when she was born. Anna then gave it to her brother when he was born. Bunny is not strictly old, but after washing it so many times, poor Bunny was on the verge of loosing one of it’s ears. 

“Next time, you call your father or myself, and we will get Bunny down without the risk of you two getting injured. Yes?”

“All right, Mama.”

Christopher was still straddling the beam, grabbing on to it with both hands, but not in any sort of danger, nor did he look frightened at the idea of staying there a while longer. In fact, he seemed content to look at the world from up there, swinging his legs and waving at Gabriel when he caught sight of him. 

“Christopher, stay there. I will be right back.”

Anna looked over her shoulder as Cecily picked her up.

“Where are we going, Mam?”

Cecily exchanged a look with Gabriel, communicating wordlessly.

“To get you down.”

Anna looked confused which prompted Cecily to change the subject before Anna began asking deeper into how she was going to get down. 

“Anna bach, are you excited to visit your grandparents for Christmas?”

“Yes!” Anna exclaimed, “I’ve been practicing my Welsh.” she grinned, showing all of her teeth.

“Is that so? I’m sure your grandmother will be overjoyed to hear that.”

Anna smiled even wider. 

Cecily smiled back at her and kissed Anna’s forehead. “Close your eyes.”

Anna obliged with alacrity.

Then, Cecily released her.

Anna didn’t have time to scream before she fell into her father’s arms. 

She made a small hmph at the impact, and then smiled up at father. 

“Can we do that again?” 

Gabriel shook his head. “You are forbidden from doing something like that ever again.”

Anna frowned, but she soon forgot of her woes and skipped away, muttering phrases in what Cecily assumed was Welsh from the occasional lilt she heard. 

Cecily turned and began walking back to the place where the beam met the wall to retrieve her son. She was relieved Anna didn’t scream on her way down, for it surely would have made Christopher back away from her now. Instead, his eyes followed hers, and he tilted his head back when she stood in front of him. She knelt down and looked into the lavender eyes that were the same as her mother’s. 

“Are you ready to go on an adventure?”

Christopher, who did not talk much, simply held out his arms for her to pick him up, his fist clutching Bunny’s body. Cecily picked him up and kissed his cheek softly as she walked the length of the beam. 

She held Christopher over the edge.

“No!” she heard Gabriel call.

“Were you not ready?” 

Gabriel said something that sounded like “childhood trauma”.

Cecily rolled her eyes. “That’s irrelevant. Look at Anna, she’s fine.”

Gabriel glanced at his daughter, who was still skipping around the room.

“Anna is older, Christopher is a baby.”

Cecily sighed and looked into Christopher’s eyes. “Your father is a pain in my you-know-what.”

She surveyed her opinions, furrowing her eyebrows while she mapped out her route for descent. She smiled to herself in satisfaction and confidence. She opened her gear jacket and placed Christopher inside before closing it up again. He looked at her through lavender eyes.

“Are you ready?”

Christopher simply stared at her.

“Can you say ‘yes mam’?”

Christopher blinked. Cecily smiled regardless. 

“Hold on to your bunny,” she said, half to herself.

She made her decent, occasionally speaking to get Christopher’s attention when he started leaning farther out than she wished. 

She was nearing the ground when Kit got excited over something he saw (perhaps Gabriel) and leaned far out enough to tip over. Cecily panicked and let go, grabbing hold of him with one of her hands. Had she been higher off the ground and alone, they probably both would have gotten seriously injured. Thankfully, Gabriel took Christopher and sat him down on the floor, allowing for Cecily to jump down the rest of the way. 

By the time she landed, Kit was already crawling away in the direction of his sister.

“Goodness, look at what becoming a mother has done to me. All I do is panic.” Cecily said.

“Yes, you panic once a week. Definitely all of the time.” (A/N: /s) 

“Well, compared to how much I used to panic over things, this is a drastic change.”

“Well, I cannot argue with that.” (A/N: /srs)

Cecily and Gabriel watch their children as they play. Anna was holding Bunny’s paws and spinning in a circle, making it seem like Bunny was flying. Kit was giggling on the floor next to her.

“What is all this about ‘childhood trauma’?”

Gabriel shrugged. “When I young, my father pushed me off of a tree in an attempt to teach me how to ‘fall’”

“What happened?”

“I broke my legs.”

Cecily felt her eyes widen.“Both?!” 

“Yes, both. It was quite a fall. The point is, every time I have to jump from a high distance, I cannot help but think about that day.”

“You never told me,” Cecily said.

“I haven’t really told anyone. The only person who knows is Gideon.” 

Cecily felt a tug at her heartstrings.

“Do you want a hug?”

Gabriel made a grunting noise.

“A hug?”

“Yes. To make you feel better.”

“Um,”

Cecily wrapped her arms around him. Gabriel was stiff.

“This is for all of the hugs your father never gave you.”

He was still for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around Cecily and leaned down to put his head on her shoulder. 

It was hard for Cecily to appreciate the few things Benedict Lightwood did well in his life. She hated him for he had done to his sons and daughter. But she also knew that Gabriel had loved him, and that she never met Benedict. She couldn’t judge him based on the stories she’d heard of him, nor was it her place to tell Gabriel how horrible she thought his father was. She wouldn’t like it if he said such things about her parents. She’d decided long ago that Gabriel’s feelings on his father were his own.

Gabriel pulled away after a while and Cecily looked down to find Kit hugging his leg. She laughed as Gabriel lifted him. When Anna came, Cecily picked her up as well. 

“I would be angry with you if I did not love you so much.” She told her daughter. 

Anna replied by hugging her. 

“I have a question,” Gabriel said. “How did you two even get up there?”

“Yes, I was wondering that myself.” 

“Oh,” Anna said. “We took the balcony and walked the railing.”

Cecily sighed. “Why did you not tell us?” 

“I thought you knew.”

“By the angel. Our children are already more intelligent than we are.”

Gabriel smiled. “We already knew that, Cecy.”


End file.
